Tragedy
by Chloe2135
Summary: The fear in her blue eyes. She was scared, afraid. Well how can she not someone is after her. Allison is alive. Based on Aria
1. Chapter 1

The fear in her blue eyes. She was scared, afraid. Well how can she not someone is after her.  
Allison is alive.

Everyone is at Spencer's house. Still shocked that Alison's alive. We have so many questions yet we have no answers. Spencer was sitting on her bed thinking. Emily was sitting next to Hannah talking about the events that just happened. Aria sometimes wonder if this is reality. God only knows whats real and what isn't. Honestly She doesn't know whats wrong with her. There is something,...well weird but she can't figure out why she feel sad. Aria felt like every part of her was inside, was breaking apart and fading away. She just doesn't know why. She normally don't feel this way. But now,...every time She stares into his eyes...Ezra's eyes she see's darkness. His been acting really weird. Aria...Aria"  
Hannah broke Aria's thoughts.

Aria's p.o.v

"Ummm yeh.." I replied. She was unaware that em and spence were staring at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you ok sweetie" emily had concern in her voice but I didn't want her to be concerned. If anything I don't want the girls to worry about all had bigger problems then her. The last thing Aria wants, is to be the least of their worries.

"Yeh I'm fine but I think I should head home" her voice was kind of shaky.

"Do you want one of us to drive you home you look kind of pale"

"Um no thanks I will be ok" Aria quickly got her bag and went out of the room. For some reason she felt nervous. She quickly got to her car then unlocked it. When she got into her car, She just couldn't hold her emotions any more. Fresh hot tears started to fall off her pale cheek. She felt so alone even though she had her best friends. Aria was driving home and when she got home she saw a note from her.

''Sorry honey I had to leave for a meeting out of town, there is money on the table'  
"Most likely you are screwing Meredith" she mumbled under her breathe. It's not like anyone was going to hear her. She went upstairs to go sleep.

Aria's p.o.v

I walked up to Ezra's apartment, "Ezra are you home" I yelled, yet there was no reply. The door was unlocked so I opened it. Why was it so dark. I saw a dark hooded figure in the corner. He had a knife. I quickly turned back to the door and ran but the door shut closed. The dark figure cam up to me, it was to dark to see. He handed me a piece of paper 'la mort est sur toi'. "What the hell is this" I stuttered. The hooded figure came up to me with a knife in his hand. He got my wrist. I resisted. But he was to strong he dug the knife in my skin but when I looked at my wrist it looked like a P.

Then I woke up screaming gasping for air. Thank god it was a dream. But when I looked at my wrist it was bleeding it kind of stung and there was a paper on my side table. It was the exact same cut. I heard foot steps coming towards my room. It was mike.  
"Aria are you ok"  
"Yeh I'm fine" I was hiding my wrist from him.  
"It was just a bad dream mike" I could tell he wasn't going to leave so soon. It took 5minute of convincing. He finally left my room. It was so sweet how much he cared. I know that he still blames me for what happened to mum leaving.

Did anyone like this?


	2. Chapter 2

Aria's p.o.v

God I was so tired, I didn't get any sleep after that dream... ummm nightmare. I should pack up for school but I don't know if I should tell any one about. I should keep it to my self. I got into my car. Maybe I should go to the doctors but wren works there I know that he will tell spencer. Maybe I should go to a doctor out of town. Nah I will just make sure I go when wren isn't working. I started the cars engine.

No p.o.v

" hey have any of you seen Aria?" Spence asked while searching the hallway

"No I think she missed math. I tried calling her yet she didn't pick up" em was getting really worried now

" could she be with Hannah"

" no Hannah still at home, she's upset about Caleb leaving again. God when I saw Hannah she looked like me when I was in Radley."

" poor Han, well I'm going to go to her house after school you wanna come"

Then their phone vibrate

Wow Hannah's breaking down bit by bit well that Bitch is so vulnerable -A

"What th-"

" hey guys" Aria walk up to them

"Aria!" Spence and em came running to Aria

" well where the hell were you" spencer askek

" um well hello to you to"

" hi, now answer the question"

"I was dropping some stuff for my dad before he left for his meeting" Aria hated lying to her friends but she had to. For now at least. She put a lot of make up on her wrist to hide the symbol.

" we are going to Hannah's house after school you want to come?" em asked

" ummm...sure"

" alright cool"

" come on guys we have English"

The girls went to english. Ezra was there.

" alright class settle down, to day we are learning about symbols. Symbols are symbolic is some-"  
Aria's mind started to drift off. How ironic. Really a symbol how the hell does Ezra even know this.

" The bell is about to ring but I want to give you guys an assignment, I'm going to give each and one of youse a symbol each of you will learn about your symbol and each of you are young to right a report, and what I want in the report is explaining what it represents 2 pages"

?bring

"Alright class don't forget to take a symbol" Ezra started to hand out symbols.  
"Miss Montgomery May please stay back for a moment"  
Spencer and emily had a grin on there faces. I knew they were mischievous"  
" yes mr Fitz"  
" I wanted to give you this symbol personally" Aria didn't bother to look at it

"O and can you give this to Hannah I over heard that you are going to her house"

" um yeh sure" Aria took the symbol and quickly left the room

Ezra took out his phone.

" I gave her the symbol" " understood" Ezra face had a evil smile


	3. Chapter 3

Tragedy chapter 3

Hannah's house

"Hannah you have eat something" Spencer was literally trying to put food down her throat

"Not hungry"

"Han if you don't eat you will starve to death" Hannah was about to argue but when she saw Spencer's face she knew she couldn't win. She grabbed the plate with pizza on it and took a bite out of it.

"Happy" Hannah had a sarcastic smile and spencer sent a glare back to her.

"Eat it all" em said coming up to Hannah's room.

"Who died and made you my mom"

"Ha ha very funny Hannah"

"Hey have you guys seen Aria" spencer said changing the subject

"No" em replied

"Wait I thought you said she was coming" Han said

"Well thats what she told us" spencer said

"Sorry guys I'm here"

"Where were you"

"I was just getting some chunky monkey"

"Thanks" Hannah grabbed the ice cream and spoon

"O and here's your English homework"

"What the hell is this"

"It's a symbol Hannah we have to right a full re-"

"O what did you get em" Han interrupted

"Ummm..my one means despair " Emily was searching up her symbol but she was confused why would her symbol mean that.

"Ummm ok mine means heartbreak" Spencer was also confused

"Han how bout you" em asked

"Lost,...ok what the hell. How am I going to write a page on this"

"Aria what about you" spencer asked

"Um death"  
Everyone was completely silence but then..

"Guys look at the back of your symbol" spencer said

" A"

" how did A do this" em was getting freaked out by this

" more importantly why did A do this"

"Guys how does this relate to us"

"Despair= maya. Your in despair

Lost=Caleb. You lost Caleb ever since ravens-wood.

Heart break=when I thought Toby was A

But Aria I don't get yours, show me your symbol." Aria gave spencer her symbol but her when wrist was showing. Emily saw her wrist with the scar.

"Aria how did you get this" em grabbed Aria's wrist careful not to touch the scar. And rolled up her sleeve.

"O my god Aria this is bad" Hannah said

" that's Han and I don't know how I got it. I had a weird dream"

"What was is it about" em asked in concern

"Well I went up to Ezra's apartment and there was a black hoodie, then the black hoodie said something in French and he...it grabbed my arm and carved this symbol in my wrist and when I woke up, poof it was there"

" guys this is really weird"Hannah said freaking out

"Past and present" spencer whispered

"Ok spencer how is that relevant"

"All these symbol is related to our past...guys I think Aria's symbol is her future"


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeh spence we all die eventually" Hannah commented

"Yeh, but guys I think A is declaring that Aria is the next to go, as in she the next on the death list" spencer said

"Thanks spencer That makes me feel so much safe. ok you know what I'm going to write about a girl whose 18, she has a crazy psychotic stalker who wants to kill her, I'm pretty sure, I will get A" Aria said sarcastically

Aria's phone vibrated

Don't worry Aria I don't plan on killing you, I plan on tout ring you to death-A  
Aria showed her friends the text.

"Well at least we know that she's not planning on killing you...yet" Hannah whispered

"Hannah" emily and spencer yelled

"Sorry" Hannah said acknowledging what she just said

"It's fine, you know what I should get home"

"Aria you can spend the night here" Hannah said

"Thanks Han but I have a Skype session with my mum" Aria was didn't like lying to her friends but she had to.

Aria went into her car and went to school even though it was night.

Aria stormed into the dark hallways of rosewood high. I went to find Ezra Fitz. I slammed the door open.  
"Hey Aria whats wrong"

"Cut the fucking crap Ezra" Aria had rage in her eyes

"Ummm Aria I don't know what your talking about"

"I know that your working with A" Aria screamed

"Aria I honestly don't kn-"

"Stop with the fucking lies. I'm sick of it actually no I'm sick of you,.. lying to me every single second saying that you love me was that also a lie"

"Aria I love you. How did you find out?" Ezra voice was shaky

"Because it was ironic how you gave all of my friends a symbol yet everyone else in the class just got random ones"

"I'm so sorry Aria, Aria promise me you won't tell your " Ezra took a step forward."PROMISE ME"

"I can't promise you" Aria was now crying. Ezra grabbed her arms and hit her head. Aria fell onto the floor unconscious."you saw it coming Aria" Ezra kissed her forehead. He went to his draw and got a mini bottle which was filled with visine. He opened Aria's mouth and poured it in. He then picked her up and carried her to his car. He drove to the hospital.

"Help please help me SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE" Ezra was fake sobbing.


End file.
